Traitor
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Written for VM Redux on LJ. From the prompt: Author's Choice - this taking place after Veronica foiled Lamb’s testimony. ONESHOT


Title: Traitor  
Rating: R (language and adult situations)  
Summary: Written for VM_Redux. From the prompt: Artist Choice - this taking place after Veronica foiled Lamb's testimony.  
Spoilers: 1x01  
Disclaimer: Veronica Mars is not owned by me, but by Rob Thomas. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.

* * *

"You think that was cute back there?" Lamb all but growled as he took Veronica's arm once they were out of the courtroom.

"Cute? No, I was thinking more along the lines of brilliant," Veronica beamed as she wretched her arm from his grasp.

His blues flashed in anger. He wasn't sure if he wanted to strangle her or shove her against a wall for another reason entirely. She was infuriating as hell but somehow his mind and body weren't speaking to one another at the moment.

"You know, _Deputy_, if you didn't like the show then maybe you should've taught your pups better. Though I'll give you _some_ credit. I'm surprised it wasn't you in that video."

"Do I look like I have to pay for it, Veronica?" He knew all too well about that crush she'd had on him until the year before. As he stepped forward, forcing her to step back, he began to wonder just how deeply she had buried those fantasies.

This had to be up there with the worst ideas he had ever had. They were still in the courthouse for fuck sake, Keith or Cliff could appear at any second and yet he was only three steps from pinning Veronica to a wall with his body. But he wanted payback and he wasn't a patient man.

Veronica scoffed. It was a dangerous game, especially here and now that she knew he wasn't backing off. But she never was one to back down from a fight, not anymore at least. She let her best mock gasp escape before answering, "Wow, so you just date women that look like hookers and yet lack the experience of the pros? Ouch. No wonder you're so frustrated."

That did it. Her back was against the wall in a second, his firm chest pressing into her soft curves. Her fierce expression betrayed nothing, her racing heart however. Well, that just gave him the answer he wanted. He could still scare her if he wanted to. And he still had a way of turning her on. Even in the middle of a courthouse hallway, presently almost deserted but still out in the open enough to where anyone who cared to look could be in for quite a show. At least if he went as far as part of him wanted to.

"You enjoy playing with fire, Mars?" he asked as he ran a strong hand down her side before bringing it up under her top.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she squirmed. She wanted to get away, this wasn't even close to what was supposed to happen. The joke was supposed to be on him, not on her. Only now her attempt to wiggle away from Lamb was only creating just the right kind of friction that neither could ignore now. And why the fuck was a man like him allowed to know just how to touch her?!

"You couldn't think I'd just let you get away with that," he stated, bringing his voice down and letting his hot, cinnamon-laced breath fall over her face.

She squirmed again. Bad idea she quickly realized as his body was now fully pressed against hers. God, his uniform truly did him no favors. Since when had he gotten so built?!

"Get away from me."

"Or what? You'll scream? I'm the sheriff, Veronica. All half this town sees is a lying troublemaker. But me? I see something else."

"Since when?" That time her angry eyes met his.

He smirked down at her, avoiding the question. "I still see that girl, all unicorns and pigtails who wanted me when she was way too young to know what to do with me. I'm just giving you a taste of what I know part of you still wants." With that he dipped his head and nipped at her racing pulse point while palming a breast from beneath her shirt and reveled in her subsequent moan.

Veronica cursed her body for the fifth time in as many seconds. Pure and simple her body was a traitor. She could feel him growing hard against her and couldn't fight the urge to twist her hips against his. Bastard. Fucking bastard. He could never do anything right. Except for this. Damn it. Why did it have to be this?!

Lamb pulled his mouth away but dropped his hand behind her and squeezed a handful of her ass. That time she gasped, her eyes wide in disbelief. He smiled before releasing his hold and giving her ass a light slap.

"You're an asshole," she growled. But despite her words she didn't want him to stop.

"Maybe," he shrugged before pulling back completely and licking his lips as he admired his handiwork. Her flushed cheeks, hard tits and lust-filled eyes. Damn he was good. "But you still want me."

She glared up at him, unable to figure out just why. Because he was right or because he was right and they both knew it.

"See you around, Mars," he smirked as he walked off and out of the courthouse.

It took the jarring ring of the school bell to shake her from her daze. Only then did she realize that she was in class and that it had been almost a full twenty-four hours since she had once again put the screws to her favorite adversary. Though of course now she was stuck with the realization there was at least part of her that still wanted him to screw her.

_Traitor,_ she mentally scolded her brain and body as she headed out with the rest of the class.

The End


End file.
